warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rankenpfotes große Liebe
Rankenpfotes große Liebe Rankenpfotes große Liebe ist eine Geschichte der Staffel Fairy Tales of WeathClan von Bronce . Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und hoffe sie gefällt euch ^^ Liebe Grüße eure Geschichte Ob es mir gut geht ? Das haben mich heute schon so viele gefragt .... Nein , mir geht es gar nicht gut . Ich bin Schuld an meiner Trauer . Ich bin Schuld am Tod meiner großen Liebe .... Es ist es wenige Tage her , noch im letzten Mond . Ich war gerade zur Schülerin ernannt worden , zu meinem Unglück zusammen mit Erlenpfote . Erlenpfote rannte mir schon hinterher , seid ich geboren war . Der Kater ging mir auf die Nerven mit seinem Beschützerinstinkt und ich machte mir Späße daraus ihn lächerlich zu machen . Eigentlich hätte es mich wundern müssen das der hübsche , leicht tollpatschige Kater mich trotz all meinen hinterhältigen Tricks so liebevoll umsorgte , aber ich war eitel und leichtgläubig . Kurz nach der Zeremonie kam Löwenpfote auf mich zu . Alle Schülerin und selbst einige der Kriegerinnen waren in den goldenen muskulösen Kater verliebt . Mein Herz stockte als er elegant auf mich zu tappte und ich war so benebelt das ich nicht mal Erlenpfotes wütende Blicke bemerkte . " Hallo " stotterte ich und er schenkte mir einen warmen Blick aus seinen Saphirblauenaugen . Löwenpfote wollte etwas sagen , doch Erlenpfote drängte sich dazwischen . " Wir müssen los , Rankenpfote " miaute er eingeschnappt . Ich schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick . " Bis später ... " hauchte ich an Löwenpfote gewandt und folgte dann wiederstrebend Erlenpfote der mit hochaufgerichteten Schweif aus dem Lager verschwand . Wütend funkelte ich den Braunen an . " Was sollte das ? " fauchte ich . Trotzig blickte Erlenpfote mich an . " Das kann ich dich genauso gut fragen ! " Jetzt war ich verwirrt , obwohl im Nachhinein doch alles so offensichtlich erscheint . Wie blind ich doch war ! Und Erlenpfote musste dafür bezahlen . In den nächsten Tagen verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit Löwenpfote und meldete die Gesellschaft von Erlenpfote . Ich war so dumm und egoistisch ! Bald gestanden Löwenpfote und ich uns unsere Liebe ... Doch ich hatte bemerken sollen was Löwenpfote tat ... Am nächsten Tag streifte ich durch das Terratorium . Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel , aber ihre goldenen Strahlen wärmten mich nicht . Ich fröstelte . Mit gesträubtem Fell Schlich an der Klippe entlang . Eigentlich hätte ich glücklich sein müssen , doch seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich lehr und mir war kalt . Vorsichtig guckte ich am Abgrund hinunter . Es ging schwindelerregend tief hinunter . Vorsichtig kroch ich wieder zurück . Plötzlich sah ich eine Silhouette an einer anderen Stelle der Klippe . Irgendwie kam mir die Gestalt bekannt vor .... Plötzlich wurde meine Kehle trocken und die Welt drehte sich , denn ich erkannte wen ich vor mir hatte . " Erlenpfote " flüsterte ich erstickt . Sein Ohr zuckte doch er wandte sich mir nicht zu . " Was soll das werden , komm zurück ! " kreischte ich . Ich sah wie Erlenpfote mich anblickte . Ich sah seine meergrünen Augen . " Es macht keinen Sinn für mich mehr zu Leben ... " murmelte er , seine Stimme brach . " Erlenpfote ... " hauchte ich . " Tschüss , Rankenpfote . Möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten " sagte er bevor er sprang . Es schien als viel er in Zeitlupe . Ich hörte meinen Schrei als Echo durch die Schlucht hallen , als wäre er nicht aus meiner Kehle . Ich spürte wie mir Tränen aus den Augen schossen und wie meine Lungen brannten . Ich schrie seinen Namen und hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall . Es ist allein meine Schuld ! Ich stürzte zur Schlucht . Ein zittern überrollte meinen Körper . Ich musste mich selbst überreden auf den Boden des Abgrunds zu schauen . Ein kleines braunes Fellbündel lag auf den Boden , eine rote Blutlache breitete sich um Erlenpfotes Leiche aus . Mir wurde schlecht und ich musste meine Augen schließen . Dann brach ich zusammen . Erlenpfote war Tod , und in genau diesem Moment bemerkte ich das meine große Liebe mit ihm gestorben war . Ich war Schuld . Oder war es egoistisch zu glauben das ich Schuld an seinem Selbstmord war ? Es schmerzt wie eissplitter in meinem Herz . Als ich zurück im Weizenclanlager war würde ich des Mordes angeklagt , denn alle wussten das ich Erlenpfote nicht gemocht hatte . Als ich bei Löwenpfote Trost suchte wendete er sich von mir ab . Er sagte das er nichts für mich empfand . Dann bin ich in den Schülerbau gerannt . Ich wollte mich nur noch verkriechen . Wieso hatte ich mich nur von Erlenpfote abgewandt ? War ich in Wirklichkeit seine Mörderin ? Deswegen geht es mir nicht gut ! Eigentlich wäre ich lieber an Erlenpfotes Stelle gestorben ... Ich spiele immer noch mit dem Gedanken seinem Beispiel zu folgen .... Ob ich wohl in den SternenClan komme ? Wahrscheinlich nicht , Mörder kommen nicht in den SternenClan .... Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:By Broncekralle